


Le Petit Prince

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't Have to Know Sense8 Canon, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: АУ по Маленькому принцу (вдохновлено обсуждением модели часов Нила на реддите https://www.reddit.com/r/tenet/comments/jitr4h/neils_watch/)
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Le Petit Prince

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/VSNqnmy)


End file.
